Known implementations of content interfaces, such as channel maps, have shortcomings. For example, such interfaces may fail to account for variations in device system parameters such as entitlements. For example, a particular user may not be entitled to premium channel access in a network. However, because multiple channel maps may be maintained, inefficiencies further increase. The following disclosure identifies and provides solutions for implementations of content interfaces.